


Mana Sepatuku?

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji menggeleng keras. “Bukan itu maksudku! Sebenarnya aku melihatmu dari seberang jalan, tapi karena masih ramai dan aku belum bisa belok di U-Turn, aku menunggu. Aku melihatmu jongkok dan bicara sendiri. Firasatku tak enak.”  AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mana Sepatuku?

**Title:  Mana Sepatuku?**

**Rating: T**   
**Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata**   
**Genre: Supernatural**   
**Warnings: AU, agak OOC mungkin. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.**   
**Summary:**

**Neji menggeleng keras. “Bukan itu maksudku! Sebenarnya aku melihatmu dari seberang jalan, tapi karena masih ramai dan aku belum bisa belok di U-Turn, aku menunggu. Aku melihatmu jongkok dan bicara sendiri. Firasatku tak enak.”** **AU**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya.**

**…**

**.**

                Hinata berdiri dengan gelisah. Gadis itu celingukan mencari Neji, tapi sosok yang akan menjemputnya itu tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Udara bertambah dingin seiring tenggelamnya matahari. Lampu-lampu sudah menyala. Hinata ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumahnya yang hangat.

                Gadis Hyuuga itu bersekolah di luar Konoha. Setelah lulus sekolah dasar, ayahnya memilihkan sekolah khusus putri berasrama. Hinata setuju. Dia tak keberatan. Dipikirnya, jauh dari rumah akan membuatnya lebih mandiri. Dia hanya pulang saat akhir pekan.

                Sebenarnya tadinya si sulung itu memutuskan akan naik taksi dari halte namun Neji melarangnya. Sang sepupu yang tinggal bersama keluarganya itu bersikeras menjemputnya. Akhirnya di sinilah gadis itu.

                Halte itu terletak di dekat jalan menuju sekolah Neji. Ada pohon besar yang menaunginya. Jalan itu berbentuk pertigaan. Sebelum halte, tepatnya di seberang jalan, mengalir sungai kecil yang alirannya melewati depan kompleks Konoha High. Walau lalu lintas di jalan utama lumayan ramai, Hinata tetap bergidik karena mulai dari pohon di dekatnya sampai beberapa blok ke belakang, hanya ada dua lampu temaram yang menyala.

                Hinata mengacak rambut belakangnya dan menarik kerah jaketnya hingga lehernya hangat. Dia tak suka bila lehernya dingin. Rasanya bulu kuduknya ikut merinding. Sekali lagi dia mengecek ponselnya, memeriksa kalau-kalau ada panggilan atau pesan masuk. Yang ada hanya pesan dari Neji memberitahunya dia sudah meninggalkan rumah ebberapa menit yang lalu.

                Sambil menghela napas panjang, Hinata memasukkan ponselnya lagi ke saku. Angin berdesir yang menggoyangkan dedaunan di atasnya membuatnya mendongak. Bunyi gemerisik dan gesekan itu menimbulkan perasaan tak nyaman.

                Hinata nyaris menjerit saat sesuatu hampir menyerempet kakinya.

                Seorang anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya seumuran dirinya berjongkok dan memandangnya. “Maaf, aku membuatmu kaget?” tanyanya.

                Hinata mengelus dada. “Ti-tidak, kok,” dustanya walau sesaat tadi jantungnya hampir melompat dari rongganya.

                Cowok itu tersenyum kecil. Dia kembali mengarahkan matanya ke semak-semak dekat pohon.

                Dari lampu yang memantul dan menerobos udara, Hinata bisa melihat profil anak itu. Rambutnya hitam kebiruan, kulitnya putih pucat seperti susu. Sesaat tadi matanya tampak –yang menurut penglihatan Hinata- gelap.

                “Kau mencari sesuatu?” tanya Hinata penasaran.

                Si cowok menoleh. Walau pucat, rautnya terlihat sedih. “Iya, aku mencari sepatuku,” gumamnya lirih.

                Hinata heran. “Sepatu?” dia membeo. “Bukannya tertinggal di loker atau sekolah?” ujarnya berpendapat.

                Si anak laki-laki menggeleng pelan.”Tidak, hilangnya di sini,”jawabnya pendek. Punggungnya membelakangi Hinata, sepertinya dia sungguh-sungguh. Entah kenapa, Hinata larut dalam sedih.

                “Bagaimana rupa sepatumu? Biar kubantu mencari,” putus gadis itu. Dia lega karena tidak sendirian lagi. Terlebih, sambil menunggu waktu, Hinata beranggapan tidak ada salahnya membantunya.

                Senyum kecil tersungging di wajah pucat anak laki-laki itu. Meski begitu, mungkin karena terlalu sedih, senyum itu tidak sampai ke mata kelamnya. “Warnanya hitam.”

                “Kapan hilangnya?”

                “Beberapa hari yang lalu.”

                Hinata terpaku.

                “Aku…tak bisa pergi kalau sepatu itu belum ditemukan,” lanjut si _raven_ –nama yang diam-diam disandangkan Hinata karena cowok itu berambut hitam. Terlebih, Hinata tak berani menanyakan namanya.

                “Ada kenangan dengan sepatu itu?” Sebuah gelengan menjawabnya. “Pastinya sepatu itu penting, ya…” Hinata bergumam sendiri. “Mungkin karena gelap kita tak bisa menemukannya.”

                Si raven mengangguk lemah.

                Sesaat Hinata tak mampu melepaskan matanya dari cowok itu. Mungkin karena udara sangat dingin, si _raven_ terlihat sangat pucat. Hinata selalu mengira bahwa kulitnya sudah terlalu pucat, tapi si _raven_ ini malah jauh lebih putih dan pucat.

                Hinata bergidik. Rasanya udara yang membelai tubuhnya bertambah dingin.

                “Hei,” panggil cowok itu. “Terima kasih sudah membantuku.”

                Hinata buru-buru menggeleng. Rambut terangnya menampar wajahnya. “Ah, ti-tidak. Kita belum menemukannya.”

                “Besok aku akan mencarinya lagi,” terang si _raven_. Suaranya sangat sedih sampai-sampai Hinata ingin menangis. Aneh sekali, tapi nyatanya anak laki-laki yang sore itu ditemuinya memiliki aura kuat yang menarik orang.

                “I-iya,” sahut Hinata. Giginya bergemelutuk karena kedinginan. “Sekarang gelap, sih. Siapa tahu be-besok ketemu. Masih ada hari esok,” ujarnya memberi semangat.

                Si _raven_ menatapnya. Lagi-lagi dia tampak muram. “Masih ada hari esok…” bisiknya lirih. Ketika Hinata mengibaskan tangannya, dia mengangsurkan sesuatu dari sakunya. “Tanganmu kotor. Pakailah ini!”

                Hinata meringis, tak enak. “Tak apa. tanganku tidak sekotor itu.” Tapi cowok itu tak mengacuhkan penolakannya. Akhirnya Hinata menerimanya. Sambil menunduk gadis itu mengelap tanah yang menempel di tangannya.

                “Terima kasih, ya,” ucap si _raven_ lagi.

                Hinata mendongak. Ternyata anak laki-laki itu sudah pergi. Lagi-lagi angin berdesir namun Hinata tak merasa menggigil lagi. Sesaat gadis muda itu bingung. Sapu tangan anak laki-laki itu masih ada di tangannya. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana mengembalikannya.

                “Hinata!”

                Suara Neji menyentaknya. Detik berikutnya tangan sepupunya itu menyentaknya supaya berdiri.

                Hinata terkejut. Dia tak mendengar suara mesin mobil yang dimatikan. Tahu-tahu saja Neji sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

                “Syukurlah kau datang,” ucap Hinata lega.

                Neji sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Kerut menghiasi dahinya. “Kau sedang apa? Berkali-kali aku memanggilmu tapi kau tak menjawab,” kata Neji.

                “Oh, tadi aku mencari sesuatu,” jawab Hinata, agak heran dengan ucapan Neji.

                “Kau cari apa? Ponsel? Dompet?”

                “Tidak, bukan benda milikku.”

                Neji mencengkeram lengan sepupunya. “Apa…apa yang kau cari? Untuk siapa?”

                Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Neji tampak tegang. Kadang sepupunya itu memang terlampau serius. “Tadi ada anak laki-laki kehilangan sepatu. Aku membantunya. Sayang, belum ketemu,” jawab Hinata takut-takut.

                Wajah Neji mengeras. Remaja berambut panjang itu mengarahkan matanya, liar menatap ke samping dan belakang Hinata. “Hinata, apakah anak itu lebih tinggi darimu, berambut hitam dan berkulit putih?” tanya Neji hati-hati. Tanpa sadar jari-jarinya mencengkeram lengan kurus Hinata ketika sepupunya itu mengangguk. “Cepat masuk mobil!”

                Dalam perjalanan pulang Neji tak bicara sepatah kata pun. Wajahnya tegang, matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Dia mengemudikan mobilnya sangat kencang, seperti orang kesetanan.

                “Neji, tak perlu buru-buru seperti ini,” tegur Hinata, ngeri dengan lampu dan gedung yang terlihat berlarian karena laju mobil yang mereka naiki.

                “Kau pasti lelah,” sahut Neji pendek.

                “Tidak,” sergah Hinata cepat.

                Perjalanan yang biasanya memakan waktu empat belas menit itu dicapai kurang dari delapan menit. Hinata berolahraga jantung, tapi dia percaya Neji mampu mengemudikan mobil dengan baik dan sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Meski begitu, Hinata merasa terusik dengan sikap Neji. Begitu mobil memasuki pekarangan dan mesinnya dimatikan, dia menahannya.

                “Neji, ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?” tanya Hinata.

                Neji menarik napas panjang. Tak biasanya raut wajahnya diliputi kekhawatiran seperti ini. Dia menoleh pada Hinata dengan serius. “Hinata, yang kau temui tadi adalah Sasuke Uchiha,” terangnya kaku.

                “Erm, aku tak menanyakan namanya tadi,” tutur Hinata. Dia gelisah. Neji bisa membuat orang tenang dan tak nyaman sekaligus.

                “Dia sudah…tak ada.”

                Hinata tersentak. “Benar, tadi dia sudah pergi saat kau tiba,” Hinata setuju.

                Neji menggeleng keras. “Bukan itu maksudku! Sebenarnya aku melihatmu dari seberang jalan, tapi karena masih ramai dan aku belum bisa belok di U-Turn, aku menunggu. Aku melihatmu jongkok dan bicara sendiri. Firasatku tak enak.”

                “Lho, aku ngobrol dengan seseorang, kok,” Hinata bersikeras. “Mungkin karena lampunya tidak terang, kau tidak bisa melihatnya.”

                Neji tersenyum lemah. “Tidak, Hinata. Siapa pun akan melihatnya sama denganku.”

                Perlahan Hinata meresapi kalimat-kalimat Neji. Keheningan selanjutnya terasa menulikan telinga. “Maksudmu, dia bukan manusia?” Bulu kuduk Hinata mulai menegak. Neji mengangguk pelan. “Tidak mungkin, Neji!  Dia bahkan memberiku sapu tangan untuk mengelap tangan.”

                Mata Neji membesar. Remaja kelas dua SMA itu terbelalak. “Be-benarkah?”

                Hinata tersenyum kecil. “Tak ada hantu yang mampu memberikan sapu tangan. Sayang, aku tidak sempat mengembalikannya.”

                “Hinata, keluarkan sapu tangan yang kau terima!” perintah Neji.

                Hinata mengangguk. Perlahan dia membuka tangan yang tadinya menggenggam secarik kain dari si _raven_.

                Yang ada hanya sehelai daun kering.

**…**

                Beberapa hari lalu saat pulang sekolah Sasuke Uchiha, seorang remaja berumur lima belas tahun, men- _dribble_ bola basketnya sambil ngobrol dengan temannya yang berambut pirang. Mereka asyik ngobrol sejak dari gerbang sekolah sampai hampir pertigaan sebelum jalan besar. Ketika itu si bola terlepas dari  tangan Sasuke. Berniat mengejar dan menangkap kembali bolanya, Sasuke tidak memperhatikan bahwa dari arah utara sebuah mobil melaju kencang. Bola yang dikejarnya sudah berada di dekapannya, namun tabrakan itu tak bisa dihindari. Tubuhnya melayang beberapa meter. Jalan itu segera dibanjiri darahnya. Jeritan ngeri memenuhi udara. Nyawa Sasuke melayang saat itu juga.

                Tabrakan itu sangat keras. Sepatu kiri Sasuke terlempar entah ke mana.

                Setelah itu beberapa orang menyaksikan seorang anak laki-laki pucat mencari sepatunya yang tak kunjung ketemu. Teman-teman dan keluarganya berbondong-bondong mencari sepatu hitam itu tapi tanpa hasil.

                Neji bercerita tentang pertemuan Hinata dan Sasuke pada Kakashi, wali kelasnya, yang kemudian menyampaikannya pada Obito dan Itachi. Itachi Uchiha sendirilah yang meminta maaf langsung pada Hinata dan memohon doa supaya sepatu Sasuke segera ditemukan.

                Bila pertamanya Hinata ketakutan, lama-lama dia prihatin dan sedih.

                Barang yang hilang ketika seseorang mendapat kecelakaan dan meninggal biasanya akan membuat arwahnya tidak tenang

                Semoga sepatu Sasuke lekas ditemukan.

                Apakah kau melihatnya?

**…**

**The End**


End file.
